


Books and Covers

by strangeallure



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Books, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeallure/pseuds/strangeallure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve buys sophisticated-looking books she doesn’t want to read simply to impress the hot girl at the antiquarian bookstore. It’s maybe not the best plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by the lovely scintilla10, who also read this over <3
> 
> First posted on LJ in February 2012.

Genevieve likes reading, she does, but if she's honest, she prefers medium-length fantasy novels that don’t take themselves too seriously, page-turning thrillers that _do_ take themselves too seriously, and a little fluffy and fun chick lit every once in a while. She even reads the occasional non-fiction book, especially if there are lots of pretty pictures. She likes Terry Pratchett, Tess Gerritsen and Sophie Kinsella. Hell, she even enjoyed _The Da Vinci Code_ \- yes, the movie, too. But looking at the small-but-ever-growing shelf of books in her living room, you really wouldn't think so at all.

The multicolored bookcase in her bedroom, home to a few hundred paperbacks from romance pink to murder-mystery black is a completely different matter.

The one in the living room, though, the one that’s full of dull browns and muted beiges, some of them even bound in cloth – that’s all Danneel's fault. Danneel, who always says super insightful things in the English lit class they have together. Danneel, who can shoot glances over the thick black frames of her glasses that are equal parts dismissive and crazy hot. Danneel, who works part-time at this antiquarian bookstore that only seems to sell serious literature instead of just selling, you know, books.

So yeah, ever since Genevieve found out that Danneel works at Wisdom Books, she just happens to stop by there at least once a week (always on Tuesdays or Thursdays, because those seem to be Danneel's regular days), and she always tries to find books that look important and sophisticated and generally no fun at all. On the rare occasion Genevieve reads a blurb that makes a book seem like it could be enjoyable, she's not above diving behind one of the many shelves to consult Wikipedia on her phone and make sure she's not embarrassing herself. She also tries to keep within her budget, which is not always easy because _holy cow_ , small, cheap-looking old books can be expensive – especially when they're first editions.

The saddest thing, though, is that Genevieve doesn't even really talk to Danneel. Partly because she's shy when she really likes someone, and partly because she’s afraid Danneel will ask her about any of the important and sophisticated books she bought but mostly didn't read. It's a little pathetic.

When Genevieve enters Wisdom Books on yet another Tuesday, Danneel is busy shelving some volumes stacked on a small wooden cart next to her. She’s wearing a flowery top and Katherine Hepburn-style pants that make Genevieve want to touch her waist really, really badly. The librarian’s bun high on Danneel’s head that shows off the curve of her creamy white neck also doesn't help.

When Danneel turns around, she gives Genevieve the same friendly smile she always does. "Hi Genevieve."

"Hi Danneel," says Genevieve and it feels ridiculously nice to even just say her name.

"Can I help you with anything?" Danneel asks, but the way she smiles and doesn’t put down the book in her hand makes it clear she already knows the answer.

Genevieve doesn’t break the little routine they’ve got going and diligently says, "Just browsing.” And then she does just that.

This time, she decides on a slim volume of poetry by Salvatore Quasimodo, who apparently won a Nobel Prize in Literature in the 1950s. There's no picture of the author on the flap, and it makes Genevieve grin to think that he might look like the Hunchback of Notre-Dame. She instantly feels a little guilty. Danneel probably knows his most insightful poems by heart or something.

"Find everything alright today?" Danneel asks as she rings up Genevieve's purchase.

"Yes," Genevieve says, focusing on the book in Danneel’s hand instead of looking at Danneel’s face. "Thank you."

When Danneel says, "That's 4.53," Genevieve's already busy rummaging through her overstuffed purse, looking for her wallet. The problem is that she simply can't find it.

She looks up and smiles apologetically in Danneel's general direction. "I'm so sorry," she says, "I can't find my wallet." She can feel the tips of her ears growing hot.

"No worries, take your time." Danneel laughs a little. "It's not like there are any other customers."

Genevieve keeps digging through the tons of stuff she crammed into her bag this morning, willing her wallet to turn up, when it happens. One moment she's standing in front of the register, pulling her bag open with one hand and searching the depths of it with the other. The next moment the clasp on one strap comes loose and the contents of said bag spill all over the floor.

Genevieve’s face starts burning instantly, and she wants to die on the spot. "I'm sorry. Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she mumbles as she gets on her knees and shoves a multi-colored scarf, some lemon drops and Altoids and a surprising number of crumpled napkins back into her purse. Before she can so much as protest, Danneel is kneeling besides her, trying to help.

"Hey," Danneel says after a moment, and Genevieve's not sure she's heard that tone in her voice before, "you're reading _Making Money_?"

Genevieve swallows. Excellent. Reading fantasy novels is probably punishable by death in these sacred halls of learning. Still, her copy is way too worn and well-loved to pretend she bought it as a gift for someone less intellectually inclined than herself, so Genevieve simply says, "Yeah," without looking up.

"That's amazing," Danneel sounds genuinely excited, and it startles Genevieve. "I love Pratchett. I have his last five books as hardcover editions because I couldn't even wait for the paperbacks to come out."

And yeah, the twelve-or-so worst-case scenarios that ran through Genevieve's head in the last two-point-eight seconds really didn't prepare her for that.

"Really?" she says, slowly turning her head towards Danneel. "I thought you only read-" Genevieve doesn't know how to put it, so she winds up gesturing around at the shelves and shelves of old books all around them.

Danneel's laugh is big and boisterous and completely amazing. "I wish," she says, still laughing. "That would make prepping for class so much easier." She cocks her head in a way that seems a little shy and doesn't really mesh with the confident, in-charge attitude Genevieve associates with Danneel. "Alas," she sighs in a mock-dramatic tone, "I'm too much of a fantasy and sci-fi kind of girl."

"You are?" Genevieve’s eyes grow wide and her voice sounds possibly a little squeaky.

Danneel's skin is much fairer than Genevieve's and that makes it easier to see when she's blushing, especially with how close they are, still crouching on the floor. "Not everyone can balance the high- and lowbrow like you," Danneel says, an undefinable tone to her voice.

And suddenly, Genevieve knows that she needs to say something, that she needs to finally make a move.

"Do you know the _Going Postal_ film?" she asks, and Danneel replies slowly, "No, I don't think so."

"Great," Genevieve says, and even though she realizes right at that moment how weird an answer that is, she soldiers on, her voice not quite loud enough and her words definitely coming out too fast. "I mean, it's a British TV movie based on the Pratchett book, and it's pretty good, and I really like the accents, and the actress who plays Adora Belle Dearheart is badass and awesome. And if you'd like," Genevieve takes a deep breath, and forces herself to look Danneel straight in the face, "then maybe you could come by my place sometime, and we could watch it together."

The look Danneel gives Genevieve is skeptical, but at least it's not the "I eat cretins like you for breakfast" kind of look she sometimes shoots Tom in class. "You mean like a date?"

"I-” Genevieve swallows. “I don't mean like a date," she says, about to explain that she just meant that, since they both like Pratchett, they might as well watch the movie together. But then she thinks of the living room book shelf and all those old, dull-colored books, all those wasted opportunities to ask Danneel out, and she decides that she doesn’t want to be a coward anymore.

"I _mean_ a date," she says, trying to make her voice sound steady and looking Danneel straight in the eye.

It takes a moment or two, but then Danneel gives her a brilliant smile, and Genevieve can't help but smile back.

Slowly, Danneel leans closer and raises her hand to touch Genevieve's cheek. The press of her lips is quick and soft, more of a peck than a real kiss, but it makes Genevieve giddy all the same. "This kind of a date?" Danneel asks softly, her mouth only inches from Genevieve's.

"Exactly this kind," Genevieve says, a wide, happy grin curving her lips as she moves forward to kiss Danneel a little more thoroughly.

And maybe they've been crouching too long, or maybe Genevieve's a little too eager, but before she knows it, they're both falling over, Danneel landing on her back and Genevieve half-lying on top of her.

For a long moment, they look at each other in something like shock, and then they both burst out laughing.

Even when they’ve both calmed down a little, cheeks still flushed and eyes shining, they don’t get up right away. As it turns out, the hardwood floor of Wisdom Books is an excellent make-out spot.


End file.
